Spitfire Song- fics
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A series of song fic's that come as I hear songs that relate to the couple or their personalities and or lives. Some will be cannon and others will be AU, what-if's, and fix-it's. NO FLAMERS, be polite, I live with the Bat clan. *Always complete*
1. Don't wake me

**Moon-chan: This song played on my way to work one day and I immediately thought about Artemis and Wally. I was kind of angsty and depressed while I wrote this...I spent a lot of time in the emo corner lately, but this is just the first of a bunch of song fic's that I will write some will be AU so pleas R&R and keep a look out for the next one. I do not own the song or YJ, they belong to their prespective owners. Please listen to the Song While you read by Skillet, I had to take the lyrics out. **

**Don't Wake me.**

Artemis spent a lot of her time trying not to think about Wally after that day, the one where he…died. She couldn't escape thoughts of him though when she went to sleep on the same bed that they had shared. Each night she cried herself to sleep because she had so many regrets regarding her beloved speedster. He was the only one that had loved her with all her flaws and hadn't tried to change her. Most nights she thought about the what if, of whether or not her refusing to go undercover would have done anything to change what had happened to him, but in her heart she knew that he still would have gone. When the world needed him he couldn't stop being the hero, after all you can take Hero out of the battle, but you can't take the hero out of the battle; she had loved him all the more for it. She regretted the fact that he hadn't been the one to tell her that he loved her, and the fact that he was thinking about her in his last few seconds was a small comfort to the blonde.

Most nights she dreamed about him, the way that he would laugh when she called him out for being an idiot or the look in his eyes when he said her name. Most of all she relived the two kisses that they had shared that meant the most to her. Their first kiss and their last, when she thought about that last one even in her dreams tears streamed down her cheeks.

In her dreams she was always in his embrace and he whispered in her ears all night long. She never seemed to stay asleep for long and everyone around her had started to notice the bags under her eyes and her increasingly reckless behavior during missions.

She started to see him whenever she was in danger pleading with her to get out of danger, but she couldn't if she could see him she didn't care that she was going to end up getting herself killed her heart wasn't there anymore she was just a shell of a person without Wally, he was the one that had made her come to life he had been her everything. She started to dream about him being alive still even as she dreamed about his death.

The archer spent a lot of her time in their old apartment when not on missions wearing his shirts and clutching their dog Nelson closely as she watched videos and looked at pictures of the two of them. To put it mildly she was depressed and there was nothing that she could do about it.

She had had only one night with him after being gone so long before he left her forever, but it seemed that fate was going to make sure that she made up for her mistakes. She made it through every single circumstance that would have killed anyone else. She successfully completed missions that should have been impossible, but one night someone somewhere in the cosmos took pity on her and let her die in her sleep, a broken heart can't mend on its own after all and she couldn't mend it. Time wouldn't heal it because it was broken he was never coming back to her so that they could finish school and get married like they had planned. The next morning she was found by Dick holding on tightly to a picture of Wally and on her left ring finger was a sliver band with an emerald the exact color of Wally's eyes. They knew then that she had moved on to be with him, the spitfire reunited with her lover.


	2. Mine

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone, I know that this was longer in the wait than I had originally planned, but here it is. I hope to have the next one and the new chapter of A.G. into the Future up by the end of next week. Any who I don't own the song "Mine" it belongs to Taylor Swift. Young Justice belongs to DC comics. Here it is…**

**Mine**

Artemis was the new girl in town, something that had happened a lot since she was a child. This time though she planned to stay longer than six months. She planned to put down roots in this little California town. Rolling her shoulders as she moved her things into the small apartment that she had bought, she thought about the fact that she hadn't seen anyone that had said a friendly thing to her all day. The blonde looked around the one room apartment with some fear; she had never really been on her own before. Sure she had lived almost on her own since she was nine when her sister ran away and when her mother died, but she had always had her father…though come to think of it that wasn't much, he wasn't a good father in any term of the word. Lawrence Crock was a criminal and had forced his little girl to learn everything about the "family" trade from a very young age. That was why her sister left, to get a life of her own, but Artemis couldn't have done the same.

She went into a small café across the street from her apartment which was down the street from Stanford after getting all her things into her little residence. Sitting down she watched as a cute, but cocky red head took orders from the other tables around her. Sighing she thought about the fact that she had not only gotten away from her abusive father, but her ex- boyfriend who was just as bad if not worse than her father in the way that he treated her. Sometimes she shrunk into herself without realizing it, and she hated showing any weakness. She was strong an iron forged in fire, but she doubted that she would find anyone that would love her the way that she needed to be loved ever.

The red head, Wally, as he was called, watched the blonde with interest. She was pretty, but she seemed to be guarded as though someone had hurt her before that moment. He went to school down the street working toward his degree in Criminal Science. He hadn't had a girlfriend since high school, and she wasn't the type to keep in touch once he left the tiny town that he had grown up in. He noted that she just sat there looking out the window so he walked up to her and decided to talk to her a bit. "Hi, I'm Wally," he said calmly or as calmly as he could given how many energy drinks he had consumed to get through an all night study session.

Artemis looked up startled slightly, but it didn't show on her face. "Uh, Hello," she replied her voice taking on its fake bored tone that fooled most people.

"Well are you going to tell me your name?" Wally asked his expression showing his amusement. He had learned to read people well from his time in class. That and he had done the same sort of thing when he was young hiding how he felt. He hadn't had the best childhood, either.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Pretty soon the two were seeing each other everywhere from time to time he saw her at the beach her long blonde hair pooling behind her as she gazed out to sea. He walked up to her, taking a seat and just waited for her to talk. It didn't take long considering the fact that she noted his presence from the moment that she had caught the scent of his cologne. "Sometimes I wonder why you even talk to me Wally," she stated with not a trace of emotion in her voice.

"I see, so that's what you're so worried about," the red head said as he leaned closer to Artemis. "I like a challenge, and you're the one that I can't get out of my head. So, I suppose that it's your fault that I like be around you so much." Blinking the blonde looked at Wally with surprise and she saw the soft look in his eyes as he smiled at her. "I know what it means to feel like the whole world is on your shoulders," he whispered putting an arm around her. "Lean on me when it gets to be too much." Then he kissed her on the forehead as they continued to sit next to each other watching the sun set into its watery grave.

Soon after that evening watching the sky together on the beach Wally and Artemis started dating though she never brought up the fact that she was raised by an abusive bastard that trained her to be a weapon. Wally just somehow sensed it in her, the dangerous vibe he would feel when they got into an argument. Was something that he could feel and something that only he was immune to, all his friends were terrified of the blonde who had the right hook of a trained MMA athlete, it was no wonder he felt so close to her. She was his rebel and he loved her for it though he had yet to tell her.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about _

Artemis told him on their second anniversary about how she grew up and it was then that he understood why she never once returned his very vocal professions of love. She felt that everything ended and that sooner or later whatever they had would too. She wouldn't tell him out loud that she cared more than she could say. When she told him he pulled her into his arms and put her head under his chin. "We won't end up like them Arty. I love you," he whispered into her hair, placing a light kiss on top the golden locks.

They had a lot of trouble financially pretty soon after that and they had no plan at all. When she thought that he wasn't looking at her or wasn't paying attention which ever her mind thought at that point in time, she thought about all the ways that their relationship could fall apart, it wasn't that she wanted it to end. No it had more to do with the fact that she was a pessimist, and she had a problem letting things just come as they are. Wally somehow knew when these bouts of melancholy were going on because not even a moment into her musings he would pull her into a heart melting kiss that would make her unable to think straight much less allow her to follow her saddening train of thought.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine _

She smiled more lately because of him even her sister who she hadn't actually seen in person for years commented on her happy tone one day on the phone. Artemis unwittingly smiled as Wally walked in the door. Her heart slowly allowing her to let people in, the barriers that she had built as a child to protect herself to crumble into dust. She smiled when she got a card on Valentine's Day that asked her to be his. She looked at him and the only word that came to her was _Mine_.

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
you are the best thing that's ever been mine_

It was on one of their dates that she started to actually believe that this could work, that they could work. Her guard was down when it happened because she honestly thought that it was safe, that she was safe.

_Oh oh ohh  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone_

It was one of those days that everything that could go wrong did. He was mad she was upset and early in the morning when he got in from where ever he had been. They started yelling at each other, then when he said something along the lines of giving up. When the words echoed through her ears she ran out the door tears streaming down her face. Her heart was already breaking even though she had never told him those three little words that would change everything for her, but it hurt none the less. She braced for him to tell her to get the hell out of his life, it was the only thing that she knew. She never expected him to chase after her the way that he did as soon as he realized what he had said. He pulled her still sobbing frame into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Artemis, I'm not letting you go. Damn it! I love you and I'm not letting you run off on me," he growled just before he pulled her face up so that he could place a gentle, but intense kiss on her lips as her eyes gazed at him in shock.

_You said  
I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

On their wedding day he pulled her into his arms as he said his vows, careless to what the people in the crowd thought of what he was doing. "I remember the first time that I saw you, that day at the café. I kept thinking that you were the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. I fell in love with the sarcasitic jaded girl and she's the best thing that has ever been mine," he said just barely loud enough for the rest of the people in the chapel to be able to hear him.

Artemis said the three words for the first time that day to him and the smile that broke across his face was one that rivaled the sun.

_(Hold on, make it last)_  
_(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?  
(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now  
(Yes, yes) and I can see it  
I can see it now_

They were happy, and Artemis never let a moment pass where she didn't let him know in some small way that she loved him. It was still hard for her to say the words, but each time it became little easier. They lived life the same way that they loved each other, with all their hearts.

Fin.

**Moon-chan: Just an FYI creative license used this is AU incase anyone was wondering. Also the lyrics were put in for reference, so that the story doesn't confuse anyone. R&R **


	3. Thousand Miles

**Moon-chan: Here is another AU, it is kind of still Young Justice, but with a bit of Justice League Unlimited flare...Barry is still alive. Please let me know what you think. **

Thousand Miles

Artemis been missing for a while now and no one knew where she had gone. Some thought that she had switched sides again and was working for the League of Shadows again as the assassin that she had been trained to be since she was a child, but none of this was true. Well the fact that she was flying under the radar was, but her going back to the side of the villains, not. She was just trying to get her mind in order, her issues were deep seated and though she trusted the team there was still the idea in her subconscious that someday they would leave her just like Jade had.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way down through the crowd..._

She had come to Keystone city to get out of the funk that she had been in. What she didn't expect, however was that the Flash would be in town. The reason that made her leery wasn't because of the fact that it was a member of the League in town, no, it was had something completely different. It was because this particular Flash still had her heart in his hand. She loved him and she had left to protect him from those that would use him against her, but as she walked down the street she felt eyes on her, turning she saw a familiar pair of emerald green eyes studying her. When she met them with her own grey eyes she saw him take a breath in shock. Her eyes widened and then she ran she wasn't ready for this confrontation; she still had the ring that he had used to propose to her the fateful night that she had left.

*Flash Back*

"Artemis, you know that we've been together for three years and I was…um…Uh…wondering, wouldyoumarryme?" Artemis hadn't caught the last part of his question because of the fact that he had unconsciously sped up in a fit of nerves in his speech.

"Wally, babe, could you repeat that, I still don't understand you when you speak that fast," she said placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

Sighing nervously he got down on one knee in front of the blonde archer, "Artemis, will you marry me, and make me the happiest speedster in the universe." The archer got misty eyed, and the hand that wasn't on Wally's shoulder went to her mouth to cover the happy smile that threatened to come onto her face.

"Yes, Wally. Why do you even think that you had to ask," she whispered her eyes telling him all that he needed to know.

She was happy, that is until she remembered that there was a problem…he didn't know about her past. The past that she had worked so hard to hide was going to catch up to her eventually and she didn't want the man that she loved getting hurt because of that. She loved him and as he slipped the ring onto her slender finger she saw a tall man standing not more than three yards away, his back to her, but his figure was unmistakable…it was Spotsmaster, her father. He hadn't seen her yet, however, it was only a matter of time. She, no, they needed to get out of there right then. "Wally, we need to leave, like now," she hissed not looking at her boyfriend to who had a look of utter confusion on his handsome face.

"Wha- but Beautiful we haven't had desert yet," he said looking at her and noticing that she wasn't looking at him, but over his shoulder at someone else. That was when it all started to go downhill.

Artemis and Wally hurriedly paid for everything and then they left the restaurant. When they got back to their little apartment and went to bed it was with a fearful heart that Artemis waited for her lover to fall into his normal deep sleep. Once he was knocked out the blonde archer carefully removed herself from his arms. She knew that she couldn't stay, she had some things that needed taken care of before she could come back.

She left that night without a word just a quick note that read:

Baywatch,

I'll be back I just have a few things that I have to do. Don't follow me, I know you'll try. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm taking my ring with me, I love you.

Forever and Always,

Artemis

*End Flashback*

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

He had wondered why she had left in the middle of the night right after he had proposed, as he stared at the spot where she had been moments before he wondered what she had been doing in the past year since leaving the note for him to find on his pillow the next morning. He wasn't going to let her get away from him, not this time, not ever. He ran after her, abate at a speed just below that of his super-speeding power. She didn't get far and he grabbed her from behind in an iron grip that she couldn't get out of. Then he asked, "Why?" that was it, he wanted to know why she had run off just after they got engaged.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight _

"Wally," she said in a broken voice her eyes on the ground so that he couldn't get a glance at her face, loose blonde hair forming a curtain, hiding the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I had to do something…I didn't want you hurt."

"Babe, nothing could've hurt me more than you leaving me after that night," he said into her hair, turning her around in the circle of his arms so that her face rested against his shoulder.

Her tears started to soak his shirt as she continued to cry. When she spoke again it was with a tremor in her usually steady voice, "It would've hurt more if you had gotten killed because of me. I couldn't let _him_ hurt you. That man took everything from me once I wasn't going to let him take you too."

Now Wally was worried, he never seen, let alone heard Artemis cry and here she was crying into his shoulder as she voiced her fears. "Shhh…Beautiful, shhh…"he whispered into her ear as he held her tighter trying to calm her.

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me...  
'Cause Everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories..._

"Did you think about me," she asked in a barely auditable voice as she took comfort in the arms that fit around her so perfectly.

"Every second, babe, I never stopped."

"I thought about whether I deserved you a lot, sometimes I remembered that you deserved better than me…I thought about giving you the ring back for an instant, then…then I couldn't just the idea hurt me too much. Wally, I have so much baggage, how can you still care for me even though you don't know everything." Her face buried in his neck as she spoke.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder_

"I missed you," was all the speedster said in reply to this, he knew that she was upset and he also knew that the very fact that she had kept the ring, the silver and moonstone ring, had given her hope that she was going to be coming home. He didn't need to say anything else; he instinctively knew that she needed to hear those three words. The very same words that her body was telling him as well.

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by oh  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight _

"Wally," she said quietly after a few minutes. "I- I need to tell you something…" she trailed off finally raising her tearstained face and red eyes to meet him. He saw the fear floating in her gaze as he she bit her lip before continuing. "My Dad threatened to kill you…and I," she looked away, "I killed him before he could. Please don't hate me."

Wally wasn't even surprised he had talked to Dick after finding out that she had run away. The troll wonder had told him about Artemis' family and the way that her father had been seen that night in the café that he had proposed to the blonde in. "I know," he said and smiled down at her so that she knew that all was forgiven. "I could never hate you Arty, I love you." She looked at him in surprise so struggling to move away, distance herself from him. He wasn't letting her, he knew exactly what she would do if she got free…run, it was what she did when faced with her emotions, at least the ones that could cause her to be happy.

"Y-you know?" She said with wide eyes. He nodded.

"If it makes you feel any better I would've killed him too," he murmured as she stared blankly at him in surprise.

_And I... , I...  
Don't want to let you know  
I... , I...  
Drown in your memory  
I... , I...  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I don't... _

"So are you still going to marry me Artemis," he said as he pulled her flush against him once again resting his chin on top of her head.

"Of course I am Baywatch…I don't want to let this go, I didn't want to leave that night either…I did it only because I wanted to protect you and then I went home and you weren't there anymore…I thought the worst until I saw the news about there being more than one Flash now. I knew that one of them was you all I had to do was find you. I also knew that you wouldn't want to take Central seeing as that was your Uncle's town…so logically that meant you would be in Keystone. I love you," she ended her speech with a soft look.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces passed and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making my way down through the crowd... _

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder_

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you_

_If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could just hold you  
Tonight_

He smirked in classic Wally style as he said, "So you walked a thousand miles just to be with me forever."

Artemis laughed as she punched him gently in the arm. "I guess you could say that." Then the two estranged lovers kissed as the  
sun cast their shadows into the street.

Fin

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone, just as promised this is the update on this one that I said that I would have up by the end of the week...It would have been posted yesterday if I hadn't had to go into work. Any who I hoped that you liked it. Characters like Artemis are kind of my specialty so if you think she is out of character think about all the issues that she doesn't discuss or voice. She would allow Wally to see her in her most vulnerable state, him and no one else, at least that is my opinion.**


	4. Hey there Dehila

**Moon-chan: Hey everyone! This is the newest fic in the series…I know, I know I should update more. It is kind of a hassle right now what with work and everything…I will do my up most to make sure that I update by next week…If you have any song requests then send me the title of the song and the artist. If I like the song then I might add it to my, rather lengthy list. Any who enjoy and tell me what you think.**

"Hey there Delilah"

Wally leaned against the wall of his room in his apartment, the one that he had shared with his long term girlfriend. She wasn't there right now, hadn't been there for a good month. He could hear her telling him that he was being an idiot, that nothing was going to go wrong...she would be back before he knew it, but he felt her absence strongly.

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

He watched her on the news, the only contact he had with her was through their nightly phone calls. She was on tour right now, being a musician was her dream. The problem was that he didn't trust her fans, especially after that one that almost raped her. He had a reason to be leery while she was gone. She was the most important thing in his life…his shining star, the light of his life as cheesy as that sounded.

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

He had recorded a song with her a year ago, a cover of one of their favorite songs, "Hey there Dahlia." She had the version that was just him singing the song…at the end of the recording you could just barely make out the sound of a kiss and a whispered I love you. It was the one thing that she always snuck into her bag, thinking that he wouldn't listen. He knew all her masks though, and if need be he'd find some way to get to her be right next to her. __

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Artemis lay on her bed in her hotel room surprisingly enough unable to sleep usually she would just fall asleep no problem, but she hadn't been sleeping well for the whole month that she hadn't been at home. She knew that it had something to do with the fact that she was so used to having Wally right there. He was her teddy bear, if he wasn't there she didn't sleep as well as she should. It unnerved her how much she had come to need him since they had started dating five years ago. Sometimes while she sat next to him at home she asked herself, 'What have you done to me?' She never voiced the question though; she figured that he would just laugh.

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

She knew that he was going to school to become a scientist and that he was honest to a fault, which was why when he said that she looked beautiful she believed him. She couldn't wait to get home so that she could jump into his arms and kiss him senseless, he was a nerd, but her was hers…the fact that he was hot didn't hurt either though, she thought with a smirk on her lips.

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

When she was lonely on the road for him she would put the recording of him singing to her, and it felt like she could actually breath, sometimes she felt as though she was suffocating from all the people that constantly crowded her, and she knew that when she had the chance…more than likely as soon as she got back from the tour she was going to tell her manager that she wasn't going to go anywhere without her geek. She couldn't survive without him anymore...she loved him.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me_

Wally thought about the fact that when he heard her voice on the phone that he was ready to flip, he didn't sleep much either when she was gone, she had become something of a habit, for lack of a better term. To explain it better he was a cuddlier, and when she was gone…there was no one to cuddle with.__

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

As soon as the last concert was over, Artemis jumped into a cab with her things and high tailed it to the airport she wasn't going to spend another moment longer than she had to away from her lover. She smiled as thought about how their friend Dick would make fun of them for the fact that they couldn't even be away from each other for a month without one of them turning into, his words not theirs, a bitch. She knew that none of them loved their significant other as much as the science nerd and the singer loved each other. He was to blame for everything too, everything about her life had changed when he had walked into her class while they were still in college. __

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Unlike the song the two of them loved, they didn't have to wait two years to see each other. Instead it was four hours, but they felt like forever…of course, Wally didn't know that Artemis was on her way home, he was asleep on the sofa, their dog lying sprawled across the floor.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me._

Artemis walked into the apartment and saw the snoring form of her boyfriend and smiled, the first not faked one in over a month. She walked over to him sat down and kissed his forehead even as he unconsciously pulled her to him and slept completely unware that the person that he dreamed about gathering into his arms was actually there. Artemis smiled and contentedly snuggled into his warm chest and thought, 'What you do to me is make me love you.' She then too fell asleep, both of them relaxed and content to be where they were meant to be.


	5. Gunpowder and Lead

"Gunpowder & Lead"

Artemis was tired of being used. She was tired of everything that the man that dared to call himself a father had put her through. She was standing on the curb of the street not too far from where she was raised. She had run away from the man that held her heart because her own inner demons made it hard for her to trust. She knew though that he wasn't the type just to let her go. No, the stubborn man was going to come after her, and that was just one of the reasons that she loved him.

Lawrence "Crusher" Crock would be coming back to the abandoned gym where he trained; more like tortured his two daughters, soon. She had little time until he came and she was going to show him that his "baby girl" wasn't made of something that he could bend to his will anymore, no she was made of something lethal.

_County road 233, under my feet_

_ Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_

_ I've got two miles 'til, he makes bail_

_ And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

She had planned this for a long time; she knew that he wouldn't stay locked up. The League had put him in a maximum security prison, but still he broke out. Artemis knew all his tricks though, how he ticked. She didn't need to look far to know where he was going to go next. He was as predictable as the sun if one knew him well enough. She knew that her lover would probably never forgive her for what she was about to do, but she knew that it was either the bastard who tried to turn her into an emotionless killing machine or the man she loved, living. She was going to make the decision that would end with her speedster living even if she couldn't be part of his life anymore.

_ I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_ Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_ If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_ And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_ He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_ Don't that sound like a real man_

_ I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_ Gunpowder and lead_

She remembered every since time that man had beaten her when she was too small to do anything about it. She had been born in fire and raised from the ashes of despair. She was now something that could only be broken by one person, and that person she knew would more than likely hate her…for what she was planning to do. Artemis looked at the crossbow in her hands, the bolt already loaded into it. All she had to do was pull the trigger when she saw _him_ coming.

_ It's half past ten, another six pack in_

_ And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_ He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies_

_ He don't know what's waiting here this time_

She was standing now on the roof of the rundown apartment complex across the street from where she knew he would be, it was ten thirty and she was breathing slowly, six breaths in then six out. It was a technique she had learned from Dinah. She hears the sound of his footsteps on the concrete below, his gait something that was imprinted on her memory.

_ I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_ Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_ If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_ And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_ He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_ Don't that sound like a real man_

_ I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_ Gunpowder and lead_

He always called her baby girl and her older sister was little girl. He didn't realize it, but when he hurt them, raised them the way that he did, he created his own worst enemies. The Crock sisters weren't ones to sit down and take something; after all they were his daughters. Artemis raised the crossbow in her hand and waited until he was in range.

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_

_ He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

_ I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_ Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_ If he wants a fight well now he's got one_

_ And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_ He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_ Don't that sound like a real man_

_ I'm going to show him what a little girls are made of_

_ Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead_

Right when she was about to shoot she felt a hand on her arm. Normally if someone touched her when she had a weapon in her hand she wouldn't hesitate to shoot, but the person that touched her wasn't just anyone. No, this person was the one that she would protect at any and all costs. "Arty," he whispered in her ear, his chest flush with her back. "You don't need to do this." She didn't even look at him, she couldn't. She knew that she would see the disappointment in his eyes if she did.

"I have to Wally…" she paused, her voice not making it past the sudden lump in her throat.

He turned her around so that she was now facing him. He looked into her storm grey eyes, and saw the turmoil within her heart mirrored in their depths. "You don't have to Artemis. You just think that this is the only way to stop him. It isn't, Arty if you do this it will change you in a way that will make you unrecognizable in your own eyes. I don't want that to happen to you. I won't let that happen to you, I love you too much to let that happen." He pulled her into his arms her head falling perfectly into the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"He told me that he would go after you right as soon as he got out as they were taking him away. I won't let him hurt you. Wally, he's taken everything else…I- I won't let him take you from me," she whispered, her hand still clenching the handle of the crossbow.

"He won't because right now Batman is down there taking making sure that he never come near us again. He's going to be in a League prison now, with no way out not even in death. Artemis, if you actually followed through with what you were planning then he would have won, he would have taken your very identity from you," Wally stated his arms forming a protective circle around the blonde.

"Okay," Artemis replied, her voice muffled from her face being buried in his chest. "I won't do it, but you have to promise me something." She looked up at him her eyes searching his. He nodded to tell her that he was listening; he didn't want to interrupt her. "If I had done it, would you still love me…would you leave me?"

Wally looked at her in shock. He had told her once that nothing would make him stop loving her, and here she was, doubting him. He knew that she was insecure and she didn't like to show it. He placed a kiss on her forehead before he answered her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I will **_always_** love you, Spitfire, and I would never leave you unless you wanted me to. You're my whole world Artemis." He then put his hand under her chin to tilt her face up and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart, Artemis dropped her crossbow and wrapped her arms around Wally's neck. The spark in her eyes was back as she looked into his and whispered, "Take me home Baywatch." Wally didn't need to be told twice he lifted her into his arms and then they were gone in a blur of red, yellow, and green.

_Gunpowder and lead_

_ Hey!_

Artemis was secure in the knowledge that Wally would never leave her, at least not willingly. Laying in his arms on their bed that night she smiled. Everything was going to be alright as long as she remembered that even though she was made of gunpowder and lead, to make it work she needed to have a bullet…that bullet didn't have to be lethal, it just had to have an effect and Wally definitely had an effect on her, he was her shot in the dark, and they never missed.

_FIN_


End file.
